Paradoks
by neko chuudoku
Summary: Sebuah foto yang melibatkan dirinya memaksa Draco untuk memperbaiki masa lalu!


**Judul Asli** : Paradox

**Author** : Faithwood

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter © JK Rowling

**Karakter **: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Alih bahasa** : neko chuudoku

**Warning** : Post-DH, EWE (Epilogue? What Epilogue?), Hogwarts!fic. Silly Draco. Attempted blowj*b. Time-Turner abuse.

**Catatan** : Khususnya buat ** park. chanseul. 1**, yang katanya seneng fanfic time-turner dan **Mimo Rain**, adik sekaligus my partner-in-crime. Umumnya buat siapa aja yang baca.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Terima kasih. Selamat membaca.

**PARADOKS**

**XXX**

**Summary: **Sebuah foto yang melibatkan dirinya memaksa Draco untuk memperbaiki masa lalu!

…

Draco menyeret kakinya dan kemudian mengintip dari balik _gargoyle_ yang menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan. Tak ada seorang pun di sekitar sana, yang mana tidak mengherankan karena saat itu sudah lewat jam malam dan para siswa sudah mundur ke asrama untuk beristirahat. Draco sendiri berharap ia tidak perlu berkeliaran. Dia harap dia berada di asramanya, terselip nyaman dalam tempat tidurnya, bermimpi ia sedang bercinta dengan Sang Penyelamat Dunia Sihir daripada... Oh, Merlin. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja. Draco tahu betul bagaimana _itu_ bisa terjadi. Tadi malam— yah, bukan tadi malam sih, secara teknis itu adalah malam _ini_, tetapi paradoks perjalanan waktu sudah cukup membuat Draco sakit kepala, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyebutnya sebagai tadi malam— jadi, _tadi malam_ ia berhasil membuat dirinya cukup mabuk. Kalau diingat-ingat, ia cuma minum tiga botol Butterbeer, tapi rupanya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mengingat banyak; ia terbangun dengan sakit kepala dan samar-samar dia ingat tersandung ke tempat tidurnya saat malam sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak perlu memori untuk tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Tidak perlu saat kebodohannya telah diabadikan dalam sebuah foto yang memberatkannya. Sebuah foto yang dicetak di halaman depan _Daily Prophet_ edisi hari ini.

Draco bergidik hanya dengan mengingatnya, tapi tetap saja ia merogoh ke dalam sakunya untuk menarik keluar sepotong koran yang telah kusut. Sedikit membungkuk, ia menatap gambar bergerak dari Harry Potter dan dirinya sendiri, terjebak dalam sebuah posisi yang sangat menjanjikan. Potter berdiri kaku dan tampak terkejut di koridor ini sementara Draco berlutut di depannya, wajahnya terkubur dalam selangkangan Potter.

Merlin, tidak heran semua orang menertawakan dia. Rupanya, ia telah melecehkan Potter (dalam keadaan di bawah pengaruh alkoholnya) dan mencoba untuk memberikan si dungu bermata empat itu sebuah _blowjob_ dadakan. Sesuatu yang Potter jelas-jelas tidak tertarik. Brengsek.

Draco masih tidak bisa percaya apa yang disaksikan oleh matanya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia begitu tidak sadar hingga ia tidak ingat kejadian itu? Perasaannya yang tidak wajar akhirnya berhasil membuat dia gila. Dan sekarang, semua orang tahu tentang perasaa aneh Draco untuk Potter. Semua orang— teman-temannya dan musuh-musuhnya dan _Potter_. Dan _orang tuanya_. Setengah penghuni sekolah menertawakan dirinya selama sarapan dan setengah lainnya melotot padanya seolah-olah dia telah menodai hewan peliharaan favorit mereka. Potter masuk ke dalam kelompok yang terakhir, seperti yang telah Draco saksikan pagi ini setelah Potter menyambar _Daily Prophet_ dari tangan Granger yang tampak syok. Pelototan bingung Potter serasa membakar Draco dari seberang Aula Besar, menyakitinya lebih dari kikikan Pansy, hinaan Blaise dan pandangan jijik Nott. Surat dari Narcissa Malfoy kemungkinan akan lebih menyakitkan, tapi Draco masih belum membacanya.

Dihadapkan dengan pelototan mata-hijau, Draco telah membuat keputusan. Secara realistis dia tidak bisa meng-_Obliviate_ semua orang, jadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memastikan kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi. Untungnya, keberuntungan tidak meninggalkan dia sepenuhnya. Itu bisa dibilang beruntung, umpamanya, bahwa Astoria Greengrass adalah murid Ravenclaw jenius yang telah mendaftar untuk setiap kelas yang tersedia dan itu beruntung bahwa Kementerian Sihir menambah pasokan Pembalik-Waktu dan mengirimkannya dengan bebas untuk para kutu buku kecil yang jenius. Menyambar Pembalik-Waktu dari leher Astoria hanya butuh senyuman dan kecupan di pipi sebagai biayanya.

Draco tersenyum nyengir dan mencengkeram Pembalik-Waktu di tangannya. Dia telah berencana untuk pergi sejauh mungkin tetapi tidak cukup jauh untuk menghentikan dirinya mabuk. Faktanya, dia tidak tahu apakah dia tiba tepat waktu atau tidak. Dia telah menunggu di sini selama hampir dua jam dan masih belum ada seorang pun yang muncul.

Draco menggelengkan kepala mengingat kebodohannya sendiri. Yang benar saja, apa sih yang telah merasukinya untuk berkeliaran di sekitar koridor kosong saat larut malam? Dan apa yang telah merasuki Potter untuk melakukan hal yang sama? Mungkin Potter, sama seperti Draco, keluar dari tempat tidurnya karena mimpi buruk.

Bukan berarti itu penting sih. Yang penting adalah menghentikan dirinya dari melecehkan Potter.

Tepat saat Draco memikirkan itu, sebuah sosok muncul di ujung koridor. Draco tersentak dan bersembunyi di balik _gargoyle_, menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya di satu tangan dan Pembalik-Waktu di tangan yang lain. Sosok yang tidak terlalu misterius itu tampak berambut pirang dan sangat tampan, jadi tidak diragukan lagi itu adalah diri Draco sendiri versi beberapa jam lebih muda.

Merasa gugup, tapi lega, Draco menunggu Draco yang lebih muda untuk berjalan lebih dekat dan kemudian, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia maju ke depan dan menunjuk tongkat sihirnya ke arah dirinya yang tampak keren itu.

"_Stupefy!_" serunya. Draco yang lebih muda berkedip bingung padanya sebelum matanya berputar ke dalam rongganya dan ia roboh menjadi sebuah onggokan menyedihkan di lantai. "Idiot," kata Draco, tidak senang oleh fakta betapa mudahnya untuk menyergap dirinya. Dia harus lebih sering melatih refleks dan metode pertahanannya.

Sambil menghela napas, Draco menyelipkan tongkat sihirnya dan membungkuk, dengan hati-hati meraih bahu Draco yang tak sadarkan diri. Dia membeku sejenak, menduga suatu bencana akan terjadi karena seseorang tidak seharusnya menyentuh diri masa lalunya, tapi tak ada yang terjadi dan Draco mengertakkan gigi dan menyeret dirinya ke kelas terdekat.

Dia meninggalkan Draco yang pingsan tergeletak di lantai dan memberinya satu pelototan terakhir.

"Sekarang, tunggu di sana dan jangan lakukan satu pun hal bodoh," katanya kepada sosok tak sadar itu sebelum ia berjalan keluar dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya lagi.

Setelah mengunci pintu dengan sihir, Draco berhenti sejenak untuk merengut berpikir. Hal-hal seharusnya berubah sekarang. Jika dia menghabiskan malam di sebuah ruangan kelas kosong, dia harusnya tahu itu, dan jika foto terkutuk itu tidak ada, ia pasti akan melupakan hal itu. Atau mungkin bukan begitu caranya. Mungkin dia sendiri akan mengingat peristiwa-peristiwa tersebut, meskipun mereka tidak pernah terjadi. Draco mengerutkan kening lagi. Perjalanan waktu adalah sesuatu yang membingungkan tanpa alasan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" suara lembut bertanya dan Draco berbalik begitu cepat hingga ia membuat dirinya merasa pusing. Padahal, kalau ia harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri, melihat sosok Harry Potter, terutama sosok Potter yang sedang memasang tampang curiga dan marah, memiliki kecenderungan membuatnya merasa pusing akhir-akhir ini. Dan Potter, yang muncul entah dari mana tepat di samping Draco, tampak curiga dan marah, dan karena itu dia tampak _lezat_.

"Apa kau baru saja mengunci seseorang di dalam?" Potter menuntut, menatap Draco curiga.

Draco menekan punggungnya ke pintu. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" katanya sepolos yang dia bisa.

Potter tetap tidak yakin. "Minggir," salaknya dan Draco melihat Potter mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Jangan konyol. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana." Draco mencoba lagi, dalam hati mengutuk peruntungannya. Mungkin alasan dia masih ingat halaman depan _Daily Prophet_ adalah karena ia telah gagal. Jika Potter membuka pintu dan menemukan Draco di dalam, maka si bodoh mabuk dan pingsan itu masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mempermalukan dirinya. "Kau bertingkah aneh, Potter," Draco mengklaim.

Alis Potter naik. "_Aku_ bertingkah aneh?"

"Tentu saja kau. Berkeliaran di sekitar kastil pada jam segini?" Draco menggigit bibir, bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa mengalahkan Potter dalam duel dan membekukan dia.

"Aku, tidak seperti kau, memiliki alasan untuk keluar dari tempat tidur. Dennis Creevey berkeliaran di koridor-koridor dan, sayangnya, itu tugasku sebagai _Head__Boy_ untuk mengirim dia kembali ke tempat tidur." Potter berhenti dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Itu juga tugasku untuk mengirim _kau_ kembali ke tempat tidur." Mata Potter memicing saat ia memberi Draco pandangan menyeluruh dari atas ke bawah.

Draco bergidik, bukan dengan cara tidak nyaman, tapi kata-kata Potter berikutnya membuat dia tersedak. "Apa itu?" Potter bertanya dan menunjuk tangan Draco. Draco menunduk dan melihat bahwa rantai emas Pembalik-Waktu terlihat jelas, terbungkus di sekitar buku-buku jarinya.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Draco dan menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Malfoy, _ayolah_. Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Draco mematai tongkat sihir Potter yang teracung padanya dan mencengkeram tongkat sihirnya sendiri lebih erat. "Baiklah. Aku akan beritahu kau," katanya sambil terus merapal Stupefy dalam pikirannya. "Aku di sini karena— _Stupefy_!" Draco berteriak dan sinar merah mengalir keluar dari tongkat sihirnya. Sayangnya, Potter lebih cepat. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Draco, memutar lengannya dan mengarahkan kutukannya ke lukisan terdekat.

Seorang wanita di dalam lukisan, serba berpakaian biru, menjerit dan pingsan, mengejutkan mereka berdua. Mengambil keuntungan dari perhatian Potter yang teralihkan, Draco mengayunkan lengannya dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke pinggul Potter. Jeritan lain menggema membelah malam, dan Draco ngeri saat menyadari bahwa yang meratap begitu keras bukanlah Potter maupun si wanita dalam lukisan. Tapi itu tidak bisa ditahan karena Draco telah menyebabkan dirinya kesakitan oleh pukulan barusan. Rantai emas di sekitar tangan Draco menggali secara menyakitkan ke dalam jari-jarinya dan Draco mengibas-ngibas tangannya yang sakit dengan liar, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan diri dari membuat suara memalukan lainnya. Akan tetapi itu terbukti ide yang buruk, karena alam semesta jelas benci padanya dan Pembalik-Waktu tergelincir dari tangannya menuju lantai dengan suara _clang_ keras..

"Apakah itu sebuah _Pembalik-Waktu_?" Potter tersentak saat Draco membebaskan pergelangan tangannya dan segera menunduk untuk mengambil liontin emas yang tergeletak di sebelah kaki Potter.

Jari-jari Draco meraih emas itu pada saat yang sama Potter menjambak rambutnya dan mencoba untuk menariknya berdiri. Draco mendengking dan berputar, berusaha melepaskan diri, akan tetapi kakinya tersandung jubah panjangnya yang kusut dan, merasa ngeri, Draco terjatuh ke bawah lagi, wajahnya terbanting lebih dulu dengan canggung ke selangkangan Harry Potter.

"_Malfoy_!" Potter mencicit, terdengar sangat tersinggung. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram rambut Draco bahkan lebih erat lagi.

Draco membeku untuk sesaat mengesampingkan firasat buruk demi merenungkan alasan kenapa selangkangan Potter terasa _keras_ mencurigakan, tapi firasat itu kembali dengan cepat pada saat yang sama sebuah kilatan cahaya putih meledak di depan matanya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Draco menarik diri dari Potter dan memalingkan kepalanya ke sekitar tepat waktu untuk melihat Dennis Creevey menghilang di balik tikungan, kamera milik kakaknya berayun liar di lehernya.

Mata-terbelalak, Draco memandang tempat Creevey menghilang, memandang posisi dirinya sendiri yang sedang berlutut, mendongak pada wajah syok Potter dan kemudian, pasrah, ia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas.

Perjalanan waktu sialan.

**end**


End file.
